Refugio
by La que escribe
Summary: Mewtwo conoce a una niña que quiere decirle algo. Ahora depende de él el escucharla o no.


"_Es tan extraño, es como si hubiese estado antes aquí, pero no recuerdo cuándo ni porqué."_

Mewtwo estaba de pie en una colina, cuyas faldas daban origen a una ciudad fría y gris. El cielo estaba nublado y pronto llovería, así que pensó que lo mejor era dedicarse a buscar refugio y no a recordar cosas que nunca pasaron.

Pero ya había buscado dónde pasar la lluvia y no había encontrado algo suficientemente grande o cómodo.

Bien podría usar su escudo psíquico, pero también quería dormir y relajarse.

Miró las casas y suspiró con pesar, pero justo en ese momento una voz lo sorprendió desde un poco más atrás.

"¿Le tienes miedo a la gente?"

El pokémon se volteó rápidamente y se encontró con una niña de menos de siete años, con un vestido color crema y botas para la lluvia. Estaba con las manos atrás en donde intentaba ocultar un paraguas.

Sonreía tranquilamente, con su cara pecosa y una maraña de cabello oscuro que caía por sus brazos.

Mewtwo la miró de arriba abajo y luego buscó rastros de algún adulto que la acompañara. Estaba sola, en un bosque, como si estuviese en su propia casa.

"¿Por qué le tienes miedo a la gente?"

"No les tengo miedo", dijo él con la intención de ahuyentarla con su voz psíquica, cosa que no funcionó, ya que ella continuó hablando.

"¿Entonces por qué miras hacia allá y no vas?"

"Porque no quiero", dijo y se alejó de la niña, quien lo siguió con un trote suave. "¿No deberías irte a casa? Va a llover."

"No importa, ¡tengo mi paraguas!", contestó con entusiasmo al presentarlo en alto. "Y tú, ¿no deberías irte a tu casa?"

"Soy un pokémon, no tengo casa."

"Pero los demás sí tienen", corrió a su lado, ya que Mewtwo aceleraba su suave levitación

"Pero yo no."

"…oye, yo conozco una casa para ti, ¿quieres ir?"

"No."

"¿Por qué? ¿Le tienes miedo a la gente?"

Mewtwo se detuvo en seco y también la pequeña.

"No le temo a la gente."

"Entonces, ¿por qué te quedas mirando las casas y no vas? ¿O te ocultas de las personas cuando vienen?"

"…"

"Yo vine muy calladita porque si me hubieses visto, seguro que huyes de mí… ¡y soy tan chiquita!"

Mewtwo la miró de reojo y preguntó: "¿Quién eres tú?"

"Una niña, una persona."

"Ya lo sé, ¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"¡No te importa!", y se burló de él con la lengua y corrió. "¡Vamos a una casa! ¡Está abandonada y puedes dormir ahí!"

La niña bajó la colina corriendo alegremente y se detuvo unos metros más abajo.

"¿No vas a venir?"

"…"

"¿No que eras valiente? ¡Eres grande y un cobarde porque le tienes miedo a las personas!"

"¡No le temo a los humanos!"

"¿Y por qué no vienes?"

"Porque…", se detuvo, calló y luego se volteó para alejarse.

Caminó varios metros para adentrarse en el bosque, lejos de la molesta niña.

No les tenía miedo a los humanos. ¿Por qué lo tendría? Era un pokémon muy poderoso y con un movimiento de su mano podría acabar con todos ellos. Pero entonces, se detuvo, ¿por qué sentía que quería ir a la ciudad al mismo tiempo que algo lo detenía?

No eran los humanos como fuerza bruta o pensante, era lo que le hacían sentir con sus miradas, eso que le hacía recordar su pasado y cuan extraño era del mundo.

Sentía que el bosque no era su lugar. Se sentía incómodo por dentro y por fuera. Los pokémon tenían sus familias y sus conexiones, él no. Los humanos tenían casas y con quienes vivir, él no.

No cabía en ningún lado, pero sentía afinidad por uno.

Miró hacia atrás y no vio a la niña, por lo que se sintió algo aliviado. Sin embargo, quería ir a la ciudad, dormir cómodo en una casa, en este lugar, en estas calles.

Caminó de regreso hasta encontrarse otra vez frente a la población humana.

"_Es porque, haga lo que haga, esté donde esté, siempre voy a sentir y a pensar como un humano"._

Cerró los ojos y suspiró.

"Sabía que ibas a volver", dijo la niña sentada en una roca.

"Mh…"

"Ven, vamos, yo sé donde puedes dormir."

Se puso de pie y corrió colina abajo otra vez. Mewtwo la miró hasta que se detuvo y lo saludó desde lejos, diciéndole que lo siguiera, y sin estar muy seguro de la razón, el pokémon se dignó a acompañarla a la ciudad, porque, a fin de cuentas, ¿cómo iba a sentirse sobrepasado por una pequeña humana odiosa?

Luego de una larga caminata por calles tan vacías como las de un pueblo fantasma, la niña se detuvo frente a la cerca de una casa vieja.

La primera puerta estaba casi abierta, así que sólo bastó un empujón para entrar. En el patio, todo lleno de maleza, había un columpio oxidado que, tal vez, hace mucho tiempo pudo divertir a alguien.

"¿Quién vivía aquí?", preguntó Mewtwo empujando con suavidad la silla del juego metálico, el cual rechinó ruidosamente.

"Unas personas que se fueron", respondió la niña en la puerta de la casa.

"¿Y por qué se fueron?", dijo él, pero ella no le contestó.

Entraron y todo estaba en silencio. Había una mesa, un par de sillones, cuadros, lámparas, floreros, todo cubierto por una delgadísima capa de polvo, como si alguien hubiese olvidado limpiar sólo por un par de días.

Mewtwo no entendía por qué los habitantes de la casa habían abandonado todas sus pertenencias de esa manera. Todo parecía intacto, congelado en un tiempo muerto. Imaginaba entonces que, al atreverse a tocar al menos un objeto, toda la casa caería en mil pedazos, como si se tratase de un castillo de cristal. Había un aire irreal en el lugar, mas el invitado no supo interpretarlo.

"¿Estás segura que esta es una casa abandonada?", preguntó.

"Sí."

El pokémon miró a su alrededor y sólo siguió a la niña por un pasillo. Llegaron entonces a una habitación. Había una cama grande, tal vez la de un matrimonio; muebles, cuadros, todo también, como si hubiese sido congelado en el tiempo hace unas jornadas.

"Puedes dormir aquí", dijo la niña.

"Mh…este lugar es extraño."

"¿Eh?"

"Es como si alguna vez hubiese estado aquí, hace mucho tiempo, más del que puedo recordar."

"…"

"Hay algo aquí que…. Pareciera que el tiempo no pasa en este lugar. Si no fuese por la capa de polvo, podría decirse que aún vive alguien en la casa."

"Pero está abandonada."

"Lo sé", dijo él y escuchó como las primeras gotas de lluvia golpeaban el techo.

De repente, sin explicación alguna, el pokémon se sintió con sueño, con mucho sueño, así que dio un bostezo largo frente a la única ventada de la habitación.

"¿Ves que sí tenías sueño?"

"No tenía sueño y nunca dije que no tuviera", contestó él.

"Ven, la cama está aquí, puedes dormir cómodo y nadie va a molestarte."

Él se volteó hacia donde estaba la niña, quien extendía las sábanas suavemente mientras le sonreía al pokémon.

Dormir ahí, en una casa, en una vivienda de un ser humano. Las implicancias que siempre lo seguían obviamente no lo iban a dejar en paz.

Pero era una niña, no media más de 150 centímetros, ¿Por qué iba a pensar que ella podría, de alguna manera, hacerle daño? ¿Por qué iba a temerle?

¿Por qué no podía pensar que ella sólo quería ser amable con él?

"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

"Mh", arriscó los hombros, "porque sí."

"Tiene que haber alguna razón."

"No sé. Te vi ahí, solo, sin casa y pensé: yo sé dónde hay una casa y él puede dormir ahí, porque no hay nadie. Además, no es justo que los demás pokémon tengan casa y tú no."

"Sabías que no tengo casa, ¿por qué me preguntaste si tenía una?"

"Para estar segura, he he", dijo ella con una gran sonrisa. Luego caminó, tomó del brazo al pokémon y lo llevó hasta la cama, justo cuando la lluvia aumentaba.

Él, producto de los empujones, finalmente se sentó y la miró algo molesto.

"Ya duérmete", dijo ella tomando la sábana para lanzársela encima.

"Qué…"

"Es muy tarde, está lloviendo y se está poniendo oscuro."

"¿Y tú?"

"¿Yo?, yo me duermo en otra parte."

"¿No vives aquí?", le pregunto Mewtwo acomodándose en la cama. Había aceptado en hecho de que dormiría en ese lugar. Ante cualquier movimiento sospechoso, de la niña o de quien fuera, haría volar el inmueble sin compasión, pero por ahora… ya estaba cómodo, ¿para qué rechazarlo?

"No, yo ahora vivo en otra parte."

"Ah."

Repentinamente, igual que hace un momento, otra vez el pokémon sintió un gran agotamiento, como si un manto de sueño le hubiese caído encima. Fue muy extraño, porque no estaba cansado. La noche anterior había dormido bien y hasta muy tarde, así que no encontraba explicación para tan súbito cambio.

"Aquí no hay personas", dijo la niña, "así que no tienes qué temer."

"No le temo a las personas", contestó somnoliento. "Tú no lo entenderías, eres tan sólo una niña."

"Y tú también fuiste niño, ¿no?"

"No lo sé, tal vez dentro del tubo…", dijo cubriéndose más con la vieja sábana

"¿Un tubo?"

"No importa, eso ya quedó muy atrás, muy atrás de esto…aquí."

"¿No te gusta esta casa?"

"No me gusta ni me disgusta", dijo con los ojos cerrados. "Para mí no hay lugar en este mundo."

"¿Eh?"

"No me siento un pokémon, pero lo parezco", bostezó, "siento como un humano, pero no lo soy."

Sabía que la niña lo escuchaba, y no entendía por qué estaba hablando con ella de cosas que no le incumbían, cosas que eran suyas y sólo suyas, de las que nadie conocía. Pero sentía la necesidad de hablar, no sabía por qué, para qué, qué fuerza lo estaba obligando a comunicarse así.

"¿Y eso te molesta?", dijo ella de cerca, "te hace sentir…"

"¿Solo? ¿Cómo no?" / ¿_Qué me pasa? ¿Qué le estoy diciendo?_

"Eh…"

"¿Acaso a alguien le importa si estoy o no? ¿Si vivo o estoy muerto?

La pequeña puso su mano sobre la cama y él la cubrió con la suya, como si buscara el consuelo de alguien que lo obligaba a agacharse para poder verla.

"_¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué este lugar, esta niña…me hacen sentir así?_

"Siento que no debería estar aquí, debería…alejarme, vivir donde no hay quien me moleste ni me mire…de esa forma."

"¿Cómo?"

"Como si fuese…un monstruo. Y no quiero serlo, ¡pero lo soy!", apretó la mano de la pequeña.

"¿Sabes? La gente le teme a lo que no conoce."

"…"

"Si supieran quién eres o cómo eres, tal vez ya no te mirarían como no te gusta."

"Sí…"

"Podrías hacer algo para que la gente te vea de otra manera. Puedes ayudar a las personas y ya no serías un monstruo."

"¿Ayudar?"

"Sí."

"Tal vez tengas razón", susurró suavemente.

"Sí, porque tú no eres un monstruo, yo lo sé, nunca lo fuiste y no lo eres, a pesar de tus errores."

Pero el pokémon ya dormía, acurrucado en posición fetal, respirando con lentitud mientras afuera llovía.

La niña lo miró y le sonrió.

"Nunca has estado solo. Lástima que no lo sepas", dijo quitando su mano de la de él para acariciarle el rostro. "Buenas noches…Mewtwo", y salió de la habitación rápidamente mientras ésta se sumía en la oscuridad.

Cuando el pokémon despertó ya no llovía y al parecer era el otro día.

Miró a todas partes, recordando en dónde estaba y cómo había llegado allí. Suspiró y se puso de pie para salir. Fue hasta la puerta y llamó a la niña, pero nadie contestó.

"Es cierto, ella no vive aquí", se dijo y fue a la sala.

Pensó en salir y regresar al bosque, pero cuando caminó, una fotografía le llamó la atención.

Era un hombre y una mujer. Ella no le representó nada, pero él, él al instante lo llevó al pasado. No sabía su nombre, pero lo recordaba como el que le dijo que era el clon de Mew, que las pruebas con él recién comenzaban y que despertó finalmente, toda su ira.

No lo podía creer, había dormido en su casa, en su cama, en el lugar de aquella víctima de su furia.

Se sintió mal por el tiempo que había pasado desde ese día.

Entonces recordó el columpio del patio. El hombre había tenido un hijo y quién sabe qué había sucedido con él después de lo que pasó con su padre.

Él no tenía familia, pensó, y había destruido una apenas estuvo consciente de existir.

Se quedó de pie frente a la pared en donde colgaba el recuerdo, sin saber qué hacer ni qué pensar además de ser lo que no quería: un monstruo.

"Lo siento", dijo a nadie o a sí mismo o a la fotografía. "Lamento todo."

Y lo decía porque había cambiado, porque ya no era el mismo que había destruido hace tanto tiempo el laboratorio en donde nació y él lo sabía.

Recién estaba amaneciendo, pero aún se mantenía la penumbra producto de las negras nubes de lluvia.

Mewtwo salió al patio y descubrió que los postes de alumbrado público todavía estaban encendidos y que un frío viento recorría las calles.

Caminó decidido a irse. Ya no quería estar en esa casa ni seguir recordando. ¿Por qué esa niña lo había llevado allí? ¿Cuál era su objetivo?

Pensó que la vida disfrutaba con molestarlo a diario y esto, esto fue demasiado, porque había estado en la casa abandonada de quien lo creó, cuya familia destruyó.

Fue hasta la cerca y se detuvo en la puerta. El columpio rechinó con el viento y no pudo evitar disculparse, así que aceleró el paso para abandonar de una vez y para siempre aquel lugar. Sin embargo, cuando puso un pie en la acera de la calle, descubrió una silueta solitaria un poco más allá.

En un principio no logró identificar si era un hombre o una mujer, dado que la lejanía sólo le permitía saber que era un ser humano. No obstante, la figura caminaba en su dirección, por lo que lo miró durante un rato, dispuesto a salir apenas el caminante se alejara lo suficiente. Pero al estar esperándolo, notó que tras él otra persona se acercaba.

Agudizó un poco la vista hasta que el segundo humano llegó hasta el paseante y luego de un forcejeo, le arrebató una mochila.

La primera persona corrió tras el asaltante, pero éste lo superó en velocidad hasta que pasó frente a la casa en donde se encontraba el pokémon.

"¡Por favor!", gritó el chico, porque finalmente resultó ser un muchacho de no más de catorce años. Pero sus súplicas fueron en vano, porque el ladrón estaba dispuesto a no detenerse a como diera lugar.

Sin embargo, luego de unos metros de pasar frente a Mewtwo, el hombre chocó repentinamente contra la nada.

El niño se detuvo en seco y el mayor se llevó la mano a la nariz. Luego dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y otra vez una pared invisible le impidió continuar. Entonces, algo alterado, intentó huir por la izquierda y pronto por la derecha. Ambos esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Mientras tanto el chico vio como desde una casa abandonada, un extraño pokémon aparecía y caminaba hacia el asaltante, quien en ese momento brincaba tratando de escapar de su prisión sin barrotes. Pero al acortar la distancia, el humano se percató de su presencia y cesó su actividad.

"¡Tú estás haciendo esto!", gritó. "¡Déjame salir!". Pero el pokémon negó con la cabeza y, extendiendo su mano, dio a entender que quería la mochila del chico de regreso.

Entonces cuando el humano se negó, las paredes redujeron su espacio entre sí y el asaltante se vio en serios problemas.

Sin más opción, levantó la mochila y descubrió que sólo su brazo estaba libre. Mewtwo tomó el equipaje y en ese preciso momento la prisión se deshizo.

"Vete", ordenó el pokémon y luego de mirarlo por unos segundos, el hombre se alejó.

Entonces el chico se aproximó con paso lento hasta Mewtwo y éste le regresó su mochila.

"Muchas gracias", susurró el muchacho.

"Deberías tener cuidado", le dijo el clon. "Si sigues así, tu viaje pokémon acabará mañana."

El joven lo miró por unos segundos, sorprendido seguramente por la habilidad de la criatura, pero pronto suspiró y bajó la vista, haciendo una suerte de reflexión interna, pensando cosas que el clon jamás descubriría.

Algo pareció removerse en el mundo privado del joven humano, ese algo que surgió cuando el hombre pretendió huir con su mochila. Ese deseo de no estar ahí, de verse amparado. Nostalgia, debilidad, no supo definirlo.

"No soy un entrenador...", confesó.

"..."

"Yo...eh...huí de casa."

"..."

"Pero creo que ya no vale la pena", susurró con una voz quebrada por la emoción, dado que su cuerpo aún se estremecía por el incidente. "Discutí con mi padre porque siempre me trata como un niño pequeño, porque me regaña todos los días. Fui un estúpido porque de verdad soy un niño...un niño muy estúpido. De haber estado él aquí ahora...no hubiese permitido esto, me salvaría de ese ladrón y me obligaría a volver a casa. Debe estar muy preocupado por mí..."

"Estúpido", dijo Mewtwo. "A pesar de que sabes que tu padre te protegería, aún sabiendo que debe estar preocupado por ti, ¿decides escapar de casa y salir solo al mundo porque no logras entender el mensaje que quiere darte?"

"..."

"Te veo aquí, huyendo de un problema porque no lo puedes enfrentar. Y así debe ser con todo lo que haces, por eso él te regaña. Solamente lo hace para que logres madurar, pero eres tan tonto que no te das cuenta de que hay alguien que se preocupa por ti y sólo quiere lo mejor."

"Soy un tonto."

"Eso es muy común entre ustedes"

"Mh...", se volteó dispuesto a regresar. "Volveré a casa...gracias"

El pokémon no contestó, sino que se quedó viéndolo hasta que la distancia entre ambos superó con facilidad los quince metros.

El chico caminaba con paso lento, con cierto aire de agonía y ostracismo, seguramente porque debía admitir su error al regresar a casa. Pero era preferible sentirse así a ya no poder experimentar sensación alguna por perder la vida tontamente.

"Cuídate", dijo Mewtwo repentinamente, a lo que el humano se detuvo y volvió la vista. Lo miró otra vez por varios segundos como si lo analizara.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No supo la razón, pero de alguna manera le importó el que el humano regresara a salvo a casa.

"Gracias", contestó finalmente. "Cuídate tú también." Y se fue.

Otra vez algo extraño. Se sintió bien al ayudar al joven, como si algo del peso de su alma se hubiese evaporado. El pokémon se quedó mirando hacia donde el chico ya no estaba y luego a la silenciosa y vieja casa.

Había estado viviendo sin un propósito por mucho tiempo. Siempre huyendo, siempre oculto a la sombra de la luz de luna, tratando de olvidar en vano su pasado y ahora había llegado a una casa que lo obligaba a disculparse por sus acciones.

No era el lugar, era su significado, su silencio, su detención en el tiempo, como si esperara a que alguien regresara alguna vez. El pokémon sabía que eso nunca sucedería.

"Este es mi pasado", se dijo. "No importa lo que suceda, no importa si destruyo esta casa, su recuerdo vivirá en mí para siempre. No puedo huir de él. Eso sería estúpido. Estaría haciendo lo mismo que ese chico."

Luego miró hacia delante, la calle vacía, mojada, llena de charcos.

"Y mi futuro, lo que haré de ahora en adelante.

"Si bien no puedo desligarme de mi pasado, pero hacer que pese menos haciendo algo bueno con mi vida a partir de hoy."

Pensó en la persona a la que acababa de ayudar y en lo que le dijo la niña cuando estaba quedándose dormido. También pensó que, tal vez, necesitaba un empujón para proyectar otro camino y la visita a esta casa y sus recuerdos habían despertado el deseo de tener algo más que hacer para ayudarlo a llevar su carga.

No podía deshacerse de su pasado ni borrar las acciones que lo arrastraron a la soledad, pero al menos, podría compensar en algo las oscuras manchas de su historia.

Caminó lentamente y no volvió a mirar el inmueble, simbolizando así los nuevos pasos de su vida.

El columpio rechinó otra vez cuando el pokémon se alejo decidido a usar sus poderes como nunca imaginó. Si antes odió a la raza humana, aprendió que no todos eran iguales y si alguna vez destruyó una familia, ahora se dedicaría a evitar que eso sucediera.

Suspiró y agradeció de cierto modo a la niña que se cruzó en su camino, niña que, si hubiese estado más atento, hubiese encontrado en una fotografía más abajo de la que vio, acompañada del hombre que lo creó y de la mujer que aparecía junto a él. Los tres sonriendo, perdidos para siempre en los recuerdos olvidados de un viajero que se decidía a comenzar otra vez.

**Nota del autor:**

**Hace algún tiempo hice la promesa de no volver a escribir fanfic, y el que ahora publique esta historia no quiere decir bajo ninguna circunstancia que he faltado a mi palabra. Este relato lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y hace poco lo encontré entre mis archivos, por lo que decidí publicarlo como mi última historia.**

**Es todo.**

**Carpe Diem.**


End file.
